It was something like a dream,
by Writer Awakened
Summary: just like a dream. My Ninian, she danced in my arms as warmly as in a dream. Oh, it was such a good dream.


It was something like a dream,

so nice. Warm. Warm and loving.

I can tell someone about my dream. I want to tell everybody about my love. It was chaos but it was wonderful. I had her in my arms. I could feel her heart beating against my chest, a sweet perfume in her clothes. In that moment if I closed my eyes we might have been as one.

Or something like that. Who am I? It was like a dream, the ones where time means nothing and days and years pass in seconds. The best parts…the best parts…

We went dancing. Like I promised, a promise I made long before. We danced and I held her at arm's length and I spun her and her dress whooshed around, so beautiful. And then we danced slowly and I asked her to dance all night, only with her, even though it wasn't proper for a lord to fancy only one lady at a festival. I fancied only her.

And I asked her hand and she gave it to me and I set the silver ring on her finger and she wept and then we danced in the courtyard under the pale moonlight so slowly and I felt so alive there and we danced so slowly and she breathed on my neck so warm and I wanted her so much then. I gave her a flower and she gave me one too.

And then we danced beneath the sheets and we were so warm and I didn't get any sleep that night or the night after and we were always warm, even on the coldest nights, because she was there and she set me on fire. Yes, I think I was on fire, my body was on fire but the bed never did catch fire and it went out eventually. Eventually. Oh, I wanted to see her eyes, her warm brown eyes—I could _see_ the warmth when her eyelids fluttered and she said my name. I think she had three eyes. It was like magic, warm magic. Color. Sound moan lights lights...everything. That was the best part. And…

And then my child was born and that was the beginning of my life, like another dream starting, seeing my little baby boy in his mother's naked arms. It was like I could see for the first time. And we danced, we always danced and I saw our boy grow into a man and dance with girls and I think it was a princess he married, and then we were alone again and she was with me, and were warm in our bed together and it melted away in a flurry of feathers. Then I felt myself floating somewhere...it was a strange way for a dream to end. That _was _the end, I think. That was all I remember. But at the end...I think I danced with death. We all do, right? Maybe it wasn't me. Someone else? Oh, but it was...

So warm, it—

It was something like a dream, the dreams that come to you on your feet, like a vision of things in flashes, bits and pieces, it wasn't cold, it was warm, so warm. Like a dream…was it? I see flowers covered in hoarfrost...was that the dream or...no...

Don't. Don't do this. Please. Don't you remember, don't you remember how warm we were, how happy we were? You're so angry, he's made you angry. I will slay him, end this madness, finally, so please…

No…

Ohh…

Cold, you're…so cold, ah! I—cannot hold the sword. I can't hurt you, I can't...the sword, it blazes in my hands, it burns, and _we did too_, don't you remember? Your breath was warm and soft once, don't you remember? Or was it all just a dream? Only mine? Maybe it was. When we burned together. Us. Who am I? Fire? Who are you? I love you so much. No, I can see the cold…can see ice…cold magic…

When did my dream end? Such a nice dream…

Please. I could love you, I could touch your scales, I could touch your tail, I could _learn_, I could love you how you are…please…don't. I could love you, I could, I promise, I forgive you, I _forgive_ you. Oh, our...burning love…your name the sound the color…help I don't want to stop living can someone help do you remember who I am who you are what a dream is? I want to live, I want to love you...

But...oh, but...

You're so…cold…

-

Pleasant dreams, Eliwood.

Good morning, Eliwood.

Sleep well, Eliwood.

What's a dream what's a dream what's a dream?

Yes.

-

(Author's note: I'm not a huge fan of modernism, but I hope you all are. So, I guess this is an "alternate reality" from that fateful scene in-game...)


End file.
